


Forever

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angsty Schmoop, Force Ghost Sex, Force Ghost(s), Force ghost Ben Solo, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars Episode IX Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo Ren is redeemed at the cost of his own life. After his death, he appears to Poe Dameron as a Force Ghost.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was when Poe was struggling to get to sleep that Ben appeared, dressed in white as Poe remembered him, and Poe had to blink, uncertain of whether or not he was hallucinating. “Ben?”

”None other. I missed you, Poe.” Ben sat next to him on the bed, comfortably. “I thought that I’d come here, just to visit you.”

”I never thought I...”

”You deserve this much, Poe.” A hand caressed Poe’s cheek. “Always.”

Ben’s thumb brushed across Poe’s lower lip, and for a moment, Poe could feel like Ben was really there, with him. Touching him. Loving him, as they should have loved one another while Ben Solo was alive and with the Jedi. And yet it wasn’t like he was coming through properly. It was almost like...

”Can’t you come through properly?” Poe said. 

“Even being a Force Ghost has its limitations,” Ben said. “I suppose, in the end, I can’t come through properly...but there’s something I can do.” A beat. “I can show you. I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

Poe, slowly, nodded, and it was then that Ben’s lips brushed over his neck, kissing at his throat. Poe arched back, allowing Ben to have access to his neck, to his throat. 

“Ben,” he murmured. “Oh, Ben, oh, love...”

Ben was careful, mapping down his chest, down his nipples, tweaking them much to Poe’s delight. He gasped, arched his back, allowing Ben to have more access to his body. All the while, Ben looked at him, his dark eyes quietly requesting Poe’s approval. Poe made certain to show that yes, yes this was working, yes, he was enjoying this...

When a Force tendril wrapped around Poe’s shaft, Poe groaned and arched back, arching against the bed. Ben worked it, and Poe couldn’t help but feel tears streaming down his face. Good tears and bad tears, all in one. Ben’s lips grazed his cheeks, kissing the tears away. 

Poe’s climax was like an explosion. He arched off the bed, crying out Ben’s name, before coming down from his climax with little pants and groans. Ben lay beside him, his eyes steady and worshipful. 

“I love you,” Poe said softly. 

“I was wondering when you’d say that.” Ben smiled, faintly. “I love you, Poe. Forever.”

And that was the promise that Poe fell asleep to. Forever. 


End file.
